Nine Lives
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Tag for The Seed. Lorne/Keller friendship. Summary inside.


WARNING: Heavy spoilers for The Seed and the season five premiere. Do not read further if you haven't seen either yet.

Title: Nine Lives  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: None. Keller/Lorne friendship  
Category: One shot, episode tag. Angst, friendship.  
Summary: Tag for The Seed Evan visits Jennifer.  
Author Notes: I just couldn't resist writing Evan's thoughts and feelings on the events of this episode. Also I don't think anything's been established cannonwise for Evan's family...so I borrowed the sister idea from whoever created it in fannon :)

It was twenty-four hours before Woosley allowed Jennifer Keller to be moved to a private bed in the infirmary.  
It was another twelve before any visitors were allowed.  
Even then Evan had to use the Major thing to get more than ten minutes.

Now he sat next to Jennifer's bed watching her sleep.

Evan had been horrified when Teyla had described the cocoon and how large it had gotten.  
Add it to the list of things he wanted to kill Michael for if he wasn't dead already.  
Evan vowed to track Michael down, no matter how long it took. One way or another they would know if the bastard was alive or dead.  
Michael had caused his friends too much pain and that didn't go unchecked.

Evan smothered a yawn as he leaned back in the chair. He hadn't gotten much sleep being stuck in quarantine.  
He'd done nothing but pace his own quarters.

Not being able to do anything to help his friends or his city had nearly driven him insane.  
People he cared about had been in danger and he hadn't been able to do a damn thing.

Nothing except listen to the com channel…..desperately trying to hear what was going on.

Evan looked once more at Jennifer's sleeping form.

What had made it worse was the fact that Evan hadn't trusted Woosley.  
He hadn't trusted the man with anybody's life.  
Let alone the one person who had become family to him.

Not that Sheppard and the others weren't family to him, they were. It was just some how he and Jen had established this brother/sister bond that had become stronger.  
He'd do anything for her and she for him.

Evan knew it was a miracle Jennifer was alive at all.  
If Beckett's anti-virus hadn't worked….  
If Woosley had gotten his way and taken out the alien at the source….

Evan shook the dark thoughts away and turned toward the bed. He and Sheppard had a running tally on who saved who's ass more.  
Sheppard's tally just went up a couple more notches  
John had made it to Jennifer when even Ronon couldn't.

Jennifer stirred and opened her eyes. "I must be doing better if they're allowing visitors."

Evan smiled as leaned forward. "They say you've passed every test."

Jennifer's gaze drifted away from Evan and she stared at a spot on the wall. "I suppose that's good."

"Hey, I don't want to hear that."

"You weren't the one who was compromised."Jennifer replied wincing as she sounded like Woosley.

"Jen…."Evan began as he leaned forward trying to get her to look at him.

Jennifer's voice was haunted. "I had no control over my body, Evan….even my thoughts weren't my own. I knew what it was doing…..to Radek…..to Ronon and I could do nothing."

Evan moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Wordlessly he drew Jennifer into a comforting embrace.

"None of this was your fault, Jen."Evan whispered as he felt her tears wet his shirt. "None of it."

"I tried to stop it, Evan. I did."

"I know."Evan replied as he tightened his embrace. "Everybody knows. You were braver than most would be in that situation."

"I don't feel brave."Jennifer mumbled into his shirt.

Evan pulled back so he could see her face. "You are and you're one of the strongest people I know…..don't forget that."

Jennifer nodded as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the tears.

"Oh, nearly forgot."Evan stated with a smile as he reached into the left pocket of his jacket. "I brought you something."

"Evan, you didn't have too……"

"One of my sister's kids sent me this as a reminder of home."Evan said quietly as he handed her the small stuffed animal. "I thought he'd get better use here with you."

The tears almost started again as Jennifer held the small gray and white cat. "Thank you."

Evan grinned as he moved back to the chair. "Besides I thought it'd be a good reminder."

"Reminder?"

"That cats have nine lives and we humans don't. You've already used up at least three by my count."

"Funny."Jennifer replied with a smile as she snuggled back under the sheets. She placed the stuffed animal on the bedside table.

Evan pulled the blanket up farther around her shoulders. "Seriously, Jen, promise me something."

Jennifer met his gaze. "Anything."

"No more close calls, okay?"

"In Pegasus?"

"Jen…."

"I'll try."Jennifer whispered just as she drifted off to sleep once more.

Evan watched her for a long moment before turning and leaving the infirmary.

end


End file.
